While operating in a high-temperature environment, generally the filling material used for packaging solar panels inside its aluminum frame may be softened for causing the solar panels to be brought to slip and move inside the aluminum frame by gravity, causing the filling materials to be squeezed and thus overflowed out of the aluminum frame.
Conventionally, the aforesaid slipping of solar panels inside its aluminum frame is prevented by the design of the aluminum frame for enabling the aluminum frame to press tightly onto the solar panels. However, no matter how tight the aluminum frame is pressed on the solar panels, such slipping will happen eventually after being used for a long period of time, which not only can be hazardous, but also can cause the power conversion efficiency of the solar cell device to drop substantially.
Therefore, it is in need of an improved aluminum frame structure for packaging solar panels.